1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method forming patterned insulating elements using a photosensitive paste, and methods for making an electron source and an image display device according to the method for forming the patterned insulating elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large cathode ray tubes above 30 inches have recently appeared in the market; however, the depth and weight of the cathode ray tube increase with the size of the display screen. Furthermore, cathode ray tubes, which consume much electric power, do not meet demands for large display screens. Meanwhile, users want to watch strong visuals on larger screens. In order to satisfy such a requirement, development of thin and light planar image display devices for hanging on walls is expected as alternate devices of large and heavy cathode ray tubes.
Examples of planar image display devices are plasma display panels (PDPs) by luminescence of phosphors that excited by UV light, and cold cathode display panels by luminescence of phosphors that excited by electrons emerging from field emission (FE) electron emitter devices or surface conduction electron emitter (SCE) devices.
For example, for the formation of the cold cathode display panel, arrays of many electron emitting elements, column interconnections and row interconnections must be arranged. These arrays are formed by screen printing, which requires no vacuum chamber and can form large-area arrays with low cost. In screen printing, ink containing metal particles is applied by printing onto a substrate through a mask having a predetermined pattern, and is fired to form an interconnection pattern.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-40472 discloses a method for making a conductive thick-film interconnection substrate by depositing, exposing, developing, and firing a photosensitive paste.